Super Mario World
by Booster
Summary: Yet another novelized story. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad go on vacation to Dinosaur Land, where all is not well. No flames, please! Chapter 3 in!
1. Vacation Time

Super Mario world  
  
Chapter 1: "Vacation time"  
  
(A beautiful ocean sparkles in the sunlight. The sound of gulls calling and crashing waves sets the scene as a cruise ship makes it's way across the sea)  
  
Mario: "Plumbers log number 11-14. After driving that terrible turtle, Bowser, out of the Mushroom kingdom, Princess Toadstool, Luigi, Toad, and I were taking a well deserved vacation to a place called Dinosaur Land. We were all enjoying are trip across the sea. Well, everyone except Luigi."  
  
(Cut to Mario who is leaning on the ship's railing watching the ocean. Luigi stumbles up to Mario looking very sea sick)  
  
Mario: "Hi, Luigi! Your looking a little green. Oh yeah! Your always green! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Luigi: "...That's not funny...oh...I think I'm gonna...ooohhh…"  
  
(Luigi leans over the side of the railing. Mario looks off toward the ocean)  
  
Mario: " *sigh* I can't wait till we get to Dinosaur Land! Sunny beachs, tropical fruit…"  
  
Luigi: "...And no Bowser. This will be the best vacation ever! Well, as soon as I get off this dumb boat."  
  
Mario: "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Luigi: "Yep! I'm ready for something to do!"  
  
Mario: "Well, it's almost lunchtime, so we should get something to eat!"  
  
Luigi: "Sounds good to me! Let's go get some grub!"  
  
(The Mario bros. run toward the front of the ship where a swimming pool is located. They see lots of Toads, Koopas, humans, even Goombas are swimming and sunbathing. They walk up to a Toad with a food cart serving lunch to the guests)  
  
Toad chef: "Hello! How can I help you gentlemen?"  
  
Mario: "We would like some food. What's today's special?"  
  
Toad chef: "Oh! Today's special is Squid Stew! Very tasty! Kind of slimy though. Is that what you want?"  
  
Luigi: (looking seasick again) "Oooohhh...No thanks. I think I'm...uhh… not hungry anymore."  
  
(Luigi runs off holding his hand over his mouth. Mario gets some mushroom salad from the Toad chef and walks over to Princess Peach who is relaxing by the pool in a pink bathing suit.)  
  
Mario: "Hi, Princess!"  
  
Peach: "Hi, Mario! Wasn't Luigi with you a couple seconds ago?"  
  
Mario: "He got seasick and ran off. He's not taking this cruse so well."  
  
Peach: "Oh. That's to bad. Well, the captain said we should reach Dinosaur Land in a little while."  
  
Mario: "By the way, which island are we going to stay on?"  
  
Peach: "Oh! A really nice one called Yoshi's island! I heard that the beachs there are really nice and that Yoshis are almost always around!"  
  
Mario: "What's a Yoshi?"  
  
Peach: "If you want to know more about Yoshis, you should talk to Toad. He read the whole guide to Dinosaur Land in five minutes!"  
  
Mario: "Ok! Thanks!"  
  
Peach: "I think Toad's in the pool somewhere. Oh! Look! He's on the diving board!"  
  
(Toad is standing on the high dive getting ready to jump into the pool)  
  
Mario: "Hey, Toad! I need to talk to you!"  
  
Toad: "Huh? WHOA!" (Toad slipped and fell off the diving board into the pool. He landed with a splash in the water)  
  
  
  
Mario: "Sorry about that, Toad"  
  
Toad: "Cough!… That's ok Mario. What did you want to ask me about?"  
  
Mario: "I wanted to know what Yoshis are."  
  
Toad: "Well, if you want to know about Yoshis, you came to the right Toad! Yoshis are dinosaurs that live only in tropical places. They come in a rainbow of colors and are always happy. They also have long, sticky tongue that can stretch and grab things."  
  
Mario: "Wow! Very interesting!"  
  
Toad: "And that's not all! They can also eat almost anything! They can turn whatever they swallow into eggs! Cool huh?"  
  
Mario: "Yes. Very interesting. Hey! Look!" (Mario points toward a large mountain in the distance) "That must be Yoshi's island! Dinosaur Land, here we come!"  
  
***  
  
Okay, I know I should be working on my Luigi's mansion fic, but I dug this out of my computer files, dusted it off and fixed most of the typos, bad grammer, and spelling errors. (I did write this when I first got my computer)  
  
Hope you like it! And if it seems like I'm doing a lot of novelized versions of games, I plan on doing an original fanfic called "Bowser's Road Trip". So, until next time, looks like Booster's Tower is blasting off again! (Ding! Lol)  
  
Legal Stuff: Aw...Must I? I don't own Mario or any of the characters in this story, except for a original character that may show up later. No, I'm not going yo say it's name here! :) 


	2. Disaster on Yoshi's Island

Chapter 2: "Disaster on Yoshi's island"  
  
  
  
(Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad are watching the cruise ship as it sails away. They are standing on the beach of Yoshi's island with a lot of palm trees)  
  
Mario: "Alright! I'm ready for some fun! What do you say we hit the beach?"  
  
Luigi: "I'm with you! What about you guys?"  
  
Peach: "Lets go!"  
  
Toad: "I'm ready to go surfing!"  
  
Mario: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"  
  
(A few minutes later, Luigi and Toad are surfing down the massive wave that just picked them up while Mario and Princess Toadstool are looking in a tide pool)  
  
Peach: "It's amazing how many creatures are in here!"  
  
Mario: "Yeah! This is the best place for a vacation!"  
  
Peach: "It's so beautiful."  
  
Mario: "Yeah. Just like you."  
  
(The Princess and Mario stare at each other for a second, and then they start to get closer and closer. And then…)  
  
Luigi: "Hey! Mario!" (Leave it to Luigi to ruin a cute moment) "The surf is great! Do you wanna come and catch some waves?"  
  
Mario: "Huh? Oh! Ok! I'll see you later, Peach!" (Mario runs off)  
  
Peach: "Ok. Bye!" (to herself) "Darn it!"  
  
(A while later, Mario and Luigi are back from surfing and relaxing in lounge chairs. Soaking up the sun and enjoying themselves. The Princess and Toad are getting ready to go for a walk)  
  
Luigi: "Where are you guys going?"  
  
Toad: "We're going for a walk around the island. Do you want to come?"  
  
Mario: "No thanks. We're trying to getting a tan."  
  
Peach: "Suit yourselves. Bye!" (They walk off toward the jungle)  
  
Luigi: "Do you think they'll be alright?"  
  
Mario: "Of course they will. Now just relax. I have a portable CD player with tropical music. Put these headphones on."  
  
(Meanwhile, Peach and Toad are deep in a lush, tropical forest, walking down a trail)  
  
Peach: "Wow! These plants are so interesting!"  
  
Toad: "Lots of rare plants grow here. Hey! Look at that one!" (He points to a strange plant growing in the middle of the trail) "What kind of plant is that? I've never seen it before."  
  
Peach: "Let's go see what it is." (They get close enough to see that the plant is a large, rough, purple vine sticking out of the ground) "I don't know, Toad. This plant seems suspicious to me."  
  
(While they ponder about the strange plant, two voices whisper to each other behind the trees)  
  
Voice 1: "Look! It's the princess and a mushroom guy!"  
  
Voice 2: "Are the Mario bros. with her?"  
  
Voice 1: "Not a trace of them! I guess it's time to spring the trap!"  
  
(Suddenly, the vine whips around and whacks Toad on the head, knocking him out)  
  
  
  
Peach: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" (She tries to run for it, but the vine swings around and knocks her out too. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi can't hear her scream because of the headphones)  
  
(Iggy Koopa jumps out of the bushes)  
  
Iggy: "All clear!" (The rest of the Koopa kids walk out) "We did it! We captured the princess!"  
  
Ludwig: "Is she out cold?"  
  
Iggy: "Yep! What should we do with the other guy?"  
  
Wendy: "Lets take him with the princess to dad! Maybe we'll get an extra reward!"  
  
Lemmy: "Let me call dad and tell him the good news!" (Lemmy walks over to a tree and taps three times on the bark. A telephone pops out of the tree. Lemmy picks it up)  
  
Lemmy: "Hi dad! It's me, Lemmy! Guess what! We have the princess!"  
  
Bowser: "Perfect! What about those plumbers? Did you get them too?"  
  
Lemmy: "Sorry dad. The only other person with her was a Toad."  
  
Bowser: "Rats! I was hoping to get them to! The whack vine isn't going to work on them! Got any other traps for those pasta brains?"  
  
Lemmy: "Iggy's setting it up as we speak. It's a ? block with a egg inside. Those Mario brothers will hit it and become trapped in the egg! Then we hit the block to get them out!"  
  
Bowser: "Good! Get the princess to my castle, then return to you're castles. Soon, Dinosaur Land will be mine! See ya later!"  
  
(Lemmy hangs up. Then the Koopa kids carry the princess and Toad away into the jungle. A few minutes later, a strange creature hops out onto the path and hits the ? block. It then gets incased in the egg. Meanwhile…)  
  
Mario: "Luigi! Wake up!"  
  
Luigi: "...uh...five more minutes…"  
  
Mario: "Wake up, you lazy bum!"  
  
Luigi: " *Yawn* Mario! Being lazy is what vacations are all about, right?  
  
Mario: "Luigi, the princess and Toad haven't come back yet! And it's almost time for dinner! I'm getting really worried!"  
  
Luigi: "About missing dinner?"  
  
Mario: "NO! About the princess! Come on! Let's go look for them!"  
  
Luigi: "Alright! Alright! Let's go! I don't think anything's wrong, though.  
  
(The two brothers run off into the jungle)  
  
***  
  
Er...Not much to say here. I'm writing chapter 3 of this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	3. Hello, Yoshi!

Chapter 3: Hello, Yoshi!  
  
(Bowser is walking down stone a corridor. He comes to a large wooden door. Without much effort he pulls the door open, revealing a fancy room. Peach is sitting on the bed in the corner.)  
  
Bowser: "You finally woke up."  
  
Peach: "Bowser Koopa! I should have known that plant was your doing!"  
  
Bowser: "Bwa ha ha ha! Calm down, Princess. Your going to have to get used to it here!"  
  
Peach: "I demand to know what you're doing here in Dinosaur land!"  
  
Bowser: "No can do, princess. That's always the mistake we villains make! We go on and on about how we're going to take over the world, and usually, the captured person finds a way to get the information to the good guy. I'm not saying a word!"  
  
(Peach sits there looking at Bowser. Bowser starts sweating.)  
  
Bowser: "Oh alright! Fine! I'm going to turn Dinosaur Land into my new base of operations! Jeez! I hate it when you do that!"  
  
Peach: But why Dinosaur land?  
  
Bowser: Isn't it obvious? People will come here hoping for a sunny vacation, then I'll trap them and make them my slaves! I've already done that to the land's Yoshis. Their all trapped in eggs until I'm ready to use them. And now that you're here, things are even better then expected!"  
  
Peach: "You overlooked one thing, Bowser."  
  
Bowser: "And what's that?"  
  
Peach: "The Mario brothers are here, and when they find out where I am, they'll come and kick your scaly behind!"  
  
Bowser: "BWA HA HA HA HA! What makes you so sure they'll find my new castle?"  
  
Peach: "Toad always knows where I am, and he'll lead Mario and Luigi to me!"  
  
Bowser: "Oh really?" (He snaps his fingers and two Koopa Troopas drag Toad into the room) "You wouldn't mean him, would you?"  
  
Toad: "Sorry, Princess."  
  
Bowser: "You should just give up hope now! I've given each of the big parts of Dinosaur Land to my children. With all the troops and new weapons I now have, The Mushroom Kingdom will soon be mine...Unless you want to do this the easy way. You could marry me an spare the battle."  
  
Peach: "Marry you? No way!"  
  
Bowser: "Sigh...Well, if you want to do it the hard way…(to the Troopas) Send word out that Mario and Luigi are here in Dinosaur Land! Leave no stone unturned! Leave no bush unchecked! Leave no pipe unclogged!"  
  
Troopa: "But why pipes, your Koopaness?  
  
Bowser: "Because their plumbers, you half wits! Now get going!"  
  
Troopas: "Y-yes sir… (They salute and leave)"  
  
Bowser: Like it or not, princess, you WILL marry me! Today, Dinosaur Land! The day after, The Mushroom Kingdom! The day after that, Sarasaland! After that…"  
  
(Bowser drones on and on and Peach buries her head under her pillow. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are exploring the jungle.)  
  
Luigi: "Hey, Mario?"  
  
Mario: "What?"  
  
Luigi: "There's supposed to be a lot of Yoshis around here, right?"  
  
Mario: "Yeah. So what?"  
  
Luigi: "Well, I haven't noticed any Yoshis since we came here."  
  
Mario: "Hmm...You have a point there, Weege."  
  
Luigi: "Mario!"  
  
Mario: Now what?"  
  
Luigi: "Look! (Points to a floating block) It's one of those blocks.  
  
Mario: "You know, Peach never told me where the blocks come from.. They just pop up all over the place."  
  
Luigi: "Well what are we waiting for!"  
  
(Luigi jumps up and hits the block, which causes a white egg with green spots to fall out and land at Luigi's feet.)  
  
Mario: "Huh? I don't think an egg has ever fallen out of a block before."  
  
Luigi: "Aw...I was hoping for a Star."  
  
Mario: "Hmm...Hey! Maybe if we hatch it, something really cool will come out!"  
  
Luigi: "But how are we gonna hatch it?"  
  
Mario: "Just get some dead branches and twigs and such. I got a plan!"  
  
(Later, the Marios have built a small fire. The egg is sitting in the middle of the flames.)  
  
Luigi: "I still don't see how cooking this egg is gonna give us powers."  
  
Mario: "We're not cooking it, Weege. It's kinda like an incubator. When the egg gets warm, it'll hatch."  
  
(Suddenly, a loud CRACK is heard. The bros. turn and see cracks slowly form on the egg until it bursts open and the creature inside leaps out with a cry  
  
???: "YOSHI!!!!!!!"  
  
Mario & Luigi: "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
(Mario and Luigi dive into some bushes. They wait a minute or two, then…)  
  
Luigi: "D-Do you think I-it's gone, Mario?"  
  
Mario: "I-I-I don't know. It wasn't what I was expecting to pop out."  
  
Luigi: "Let's check t-to see if the coast is clear."  
  
Mario: "Ok."  
  
(Mario and Luigi cautiously part the bushes and see a huge green nose and happy eyes looking back at them.)  
  
???: "HI!"  
  
Mario & Luigi: "Yikes!"  
  
(They duck back into the bushes. Suddenly, they are pulled out by a long sticky tongue and come face to face with the creature.)  
  
???: "Oo'er ewo guus?  
  
Mario: "Huh?"  
  
(The creature unwraps it's tongue from them and whips it back into it's mouth.)  
  
???: "Woops. Sorry. I said 'Who are you guys?'"  
  
Mario: (under his breath to Luigi) "What do you think, Weege? It seems friendly."  
  
Luigi: (under his breath to Mario) "I guess. You don't think a monster would be so happy looking."  
  
Mario: (normal again) "Well, I'm Mario, and this here's my brother, Weege."  
  
???: "Mario and Weege, huh?"  
  
Luigi: "No, it's Luigi. My brother just calls me that."  
  
???: "Oh! Ok! My name's Yoshi. I'm a Yoshi, in case you hadn't noticed."  
  
Mario: "So you're a Yoshi named after your species?"  
  
Yoshi: "Yep!"  
  
Luigi: "Must get confusing after a while."  
  
Mario: "Hey, Yoshi. You wouldn't have happened to see a little mushroom and a lovely lady go through here, have you?"  
  
Yoshi: "Nope. Can't say I have...Say, I have this weird feeling like I've met you guys before. I just can't put my finger on it. Let me think…"  
  
(Yoshi closes one eye, sticks out his tongue, stands on one foot and puts a finger to his chin. He starts making a 'Hmm' noise.)  
  
Mario: "This guy's nuts, Weege! He's not gonna help us. Just look at him."  
  
Yoshi: "Hmm...Hmm…"  
  
Luigi: "Maybe you're right. Let's go."  
  
(They start to walk onward when they hear a muffled crash behind them.)  
  
Yoshi: "Wait! Don't go! I need your help!"  
  
(Yoshi charges up to them and starts walking with them.)  
  
Mario: "Look, Yoshi, we don't have time. It's nearly dark and my friends are missing."  
  
Yoshi: "My friends are missing too! The other Yoshis!"  
  
Luigi: "Well, I was wondering where all the Yoshis were."  
  
Yoshi: "It's terrible! They were taken away by giant turtles!"  
  
(Mario and Luigi stop walking abruptly. Yoshi keeps walking and walks into a tree.)  
  
Yoshi: "Ow! By dose!"  
  
(Yoshi rubs his nose gingerly. Mario and Luigi look at each other with grim looks on they're faces.)  
  
Mario & Luigi: "The Koopa Troop."  
  
Yoshi: "Huh? What's a Koopa Troop?"  
  
Mario: "Those Koopas! I can never get a moments peace!"  
  
Yoshi: "Koopas? What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Luigi: "Of course the princess and Toad would disappear when Bowser's around."  
  
Yoshi: "Bowser? What's a bowser? Would someone tell me-"  
  
Mario: "Yoshi, you want to help your friends, right?"  
  
Yoshi: "Of course I do."  
  
Luigi: "Come with us then, we'll explain everything."  
  
(Yoshi nods and plods along with them. They slowly walk deeper into the jungle.)  
  
Yo, peoples! Chapa 3 is here! Just wanted to note I gave Yoshi the personality my little sister gave him. She kinda considers herself the Yoshi expert. I dunno. But anyway, until next time, be kind to Snifits. 


End file.
